


Rose Rhodorosite

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Football, F/F, Fluff, High School, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Parfois, il suffit de peu pour redonné l'espoir et s'offrir une victoire. Une simple petite attention forme les meilleurs combattant et dans une promesse silencieuse la victoire est gagnée. Une petite romance sans pressions ni soucis.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Rose Rhodorosite

Les vestiaires étaient silencieux, comme le calme avant une tempête violente. C'était du moins ainsi qu'Aelys le présentait. C'était la dernière ligne droite pour que l'équipe du lycée puisse accéder en quart de finale du tournoi inter-école de la région. En tant que pompon-Girl Aelys sentait la pression augmenté lentement. 

La brunette affilait son uniforme dans l'espace calme et vide, profitant que le reste de son équipe était partie sur le terrain se préparait. La jeune fille aux yeux turquoises avait pour sa part encore besoin d'un peu de temps avant le match de se soir. Elle allait devoir être après tout une partie du spectacle, observait aussi bien par l'équipe féminine de footballeuse que le public.

Aelys était fière d'être pratiquement au top de sa beauté. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval tombant dans son cou, un peu de maquillage marquait son visage et ses taches de rousseurs. Du rouge à lèvres tachaient ses pales lèvres et ses cils étaient recouverts de rouges en honneur de son uniforme.

Son uniforme était d'ailleurs enfin enfilé, et Aelys s'observait un instant dans la glace du vestiaire. L'uniforme était assez commun, avec un top rouge orangé et d'une mini-veste ouverte et courte en laissant son ventre à découvert et un short dans les mêmes couleurs que son haut avec l'insigne de son école. Aelys finissait de mettre ses longues chaussettes oranges et terminait de mettre ses bottines quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte lentement à sa surprise.

Virginie se tenait debout, habillait de son équipement pour le match du soir. Aelys ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait fière allure avec son casque et ses cheveux blonds tressés cachaient par la protection qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux noisette. Pour une jeune fille, elle avait une certain force et prestant debout dans son uniforme.

Sans un mot la blonde s'assit à coté de la brune, silencieuses un instant en quête de paix et de calme. Virginie fut la première à parler, incertaine et anxieuse du match à venir. Il était hors de question qu'elles perdent aussi prêt de but mais l'adversaire pensé comme eux et avant un bien plus beau parcourt que leur équipe.

Aelys écoutant les doutes de son amie, ses mains pétrissant les mains de la sportive pour tenter d'enlevé un peu du stresse qui rampait sur ses muscles. Cela ne semblait que détendre que légèrement la sportive malgré les bonnes attention de la pompon-girl. Aelys observa un instant la blonde, avant de déposait un baisé sur sa joue et lui demander de l'attendre un instant.

Foulant dans son sac à coté d'elles, Aelys sortie une petite boite de bijoutier qui étonna Virginie. Aelys n'était pas le genre de fille à acheter de bijoux, mise a part certain dans les grands magasins pour s'amusait avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de chat ou de pizza. C'était souvent pour faire rire ses amis et sa famille et Aelys assumait avec honneur ses accessoires amusants et loin du sérieux demandait pour une étudiante en S.

Pourtant la brune avait une boite d'apparence chers, assez chers pour une lycéenne. Et elle était tendue vers Virginie, comme un cadeau que l'autre fille prit avec hésitation. En soulevant le couvercle, la blonde haleta de choque en découvrant le tour de cou noir qui était dans la boite. 

Une petite rhodorosite rose était attacher autours d'une ligne d'argent. Ce n'était pas la plus chers des pierres précieuses mais Virginie se doutait que l'autre lycéenne avait dut économiser de l'argent pendant des mois car son travail dans une station service n'aurait pas put lui offrir la somme nécessaire en un mois.

Virginie sentie les larmes montées aux yeux en observant Aelys qui sourit simplement. Sans crier gare la blonde se jeta dans les bras d'Aelys, murmurant des remercîments en tenant dans ses mains le précieux bijou. Aelys rit de tant d'engouement, et Virginie lui promit de gagner le match pour porter fièrement le bijou lors de la cérémonie de victoire. Le doute de la défaite ne semblait plus avoir sa place maintenant que Virginie avait déjà reçu son prix.  
Aelys ne put que la croire et promit de tout donné pour encourager l'équipe et la blonde.


End file.
